Why Do You Need A Heart, if it Hurts Anyway?
by xxBrokenxxAngelxx
Summary: Then he said something that made me feel, feel more than I really had, even in the past couple days. He told me he was worried. I laughed and said something nonsensical, just for the sake of it, and then he rushed off to get me ice cream. Axel/Roxas T


Author's Note: After missions, just hanging out at Twilight Town's balcony: Axel and Roxas. Other stuff too. Eventually, Roxel. No progress in the story really, just some progress in the relationship. Also some 'missions' will take place. Only plot: Get Axel and Roxas together. Oh, by the way, I love angst. A lot. I'm not really sure where this is going, but I hope to make you smile, make you cry, make you laugh, and make you pissed.

Relates to 358/2.

All Axel.

* * *

_I didn't expect him to start caring. I didn't expect those wonderfully blue eyes of his to be so infested with that concern I often took for granted. I didn't expect him to grab my hand and tell me to never leave him._

_I didn't expect him to make me make a promise I'd have to break._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One: Roxas.

The night is dark blue, several shades darker than those eyes of his.

Xigbar, was he right? All the times he laughed, almost smirking, at the times I called Roxas my friend.

_"Axel, you need a heart to have friends. You know that." _

And I did.

"Axel?"

The voice is tentative, curious, timid. Just like Roxas. I turn around and my emerald meet with his sapphire. He's half smiling, half frowning.

"Roxas."

I taste his name as I say it, hating to tear my eyes from his. I do so, reluctantly, and look back to the dark blue sky. It's dusted with the stars, almost carelessly. My legs hang over the balcony, and I look down to the town below. It's a small one.

"You okay? You weren't here earlier." He comes to sit beside me, climbing up on the sill and throwing his legs over.

His voice is tinged with both curiosity and slight resentment. He must've waited. As he always does. He always waits for me.

It's nice having someone wait for you. How I take that aspect of him for granted as well.

"Axel?"

It feels nice to hear him calling my name. Soothing. His voice is refreshing, his voice calms me. I don't have to turn to know that his eyes, so delicately blue, are boring into the side of my face.

But I do anyway, and as I meet his gaze, I wonder what it feels like to have a heart. Would I feel stronger for him if I did?

"I'm fine, kid. You should go to bed."

His expression is confused, and he has every right to be. He must've wanted my reply to consist of my thoughts, my feelings. The truth.

The truth.

What is the truth?

"No. You're not."

I love the way he talks, almost as if he's stumbling over every thought, each word so carefully stated.

I fight to urge to run my hands through his blonde hair, to chuckle. I always do.

"Based off of what?"

"Your eyes. They look sad."

He frowns now, as he often does when we converse. Like he's trying to piece his thoughts together, say something better. It's as if his words aren't always properly conveying what he wants to mean, and it's as if he doesn't know how to make that happen.

"My eyes, huh?" I laugh a little, half smiling at him.

He doesn't know how properly, how accurately he often reads me.

This time my hand almost forgets to listen to me, and midway to his hair, I pull it back and try to naturally scratch my head. I break the gaze once more, and look up at the sky.

"Axel?" Third time's a charm, huh, Roxas?

"Let's go to bed." I say now, still looking up at the sky.

"I can't sleep."

I look over curiously at the little blonde only to find he's looking straight ahead at the sky before him.

"Why not?"

"Dreams."

Huh. I wonder if you need to have a heart to dream. How long ago was it that I had a dream?

Then again, how long ago was it that I remembered a dream? I guess those are two different questions.

"Well, you always wake up, so that should give you some comfort."

I'm not really sure if there is any sense in what I say, but I say it anyway, knowing it often suffices with the boy.

I follow his gaze, taking his silence as an answer.

We both sat there in silence for a bit longer, taking in the night.

---

_I haven't finished all of 358/2, so bear with me. This is the first FanFiction I've written in a while, actually. I'll try to finish it. _

_I'm kind of stuck, actually, in the game, so I'm wondering if any of you guys know how to get past the Ruler in The Sky, day 301/303? I hope you like it. I'll try to keep it moving, progressing between the two. Axel is a little bit of an angsty character, but he doesn't really show it to Roxas. He'll be a good friend to the best of his abilities, and it'll eventually start hurting him. _

_I really hope you guys like it! I have the next chapter all typed up, and it's a lot longer, but I want to hear some feedback first!_


End file.
